1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a LED dimming circuit, and more particularly to a LED dimming circuit for use with a fluorescent dimmer.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED dimming circuits often use a potentiometer to effectuate dimming of an LED light source. The potentiometer may be actuated by a user to vary the characteristics of power being supplied to the LED light source in order to alter the light output of the LED light source.